Between Us
by sarrangxox
Summary: In their world, your money was what defined you. But no matter how rich, you can never buy perfection. Secrets are let out of their cages, empty promises are made, and breaking hearts is the new trend...
1. Chapter 1

**Between Us**

Author's Note:

Guess who's back~? It's been forever, hasn't it? You guys must be absolutely ecstatic that I'm off of my writer's block…even though I technically never had it. ANYWAYS, if you couldn't tell, I decided to completely start from SCRATCH. Enjoy you're first taste at the new and improved, Between Us.

* * *

_I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters._

* * *

_I love you too much, it shows_

_All my emotions go out of control_

_Good for you, bad for me_

_When I can hardly see from the tears that flow_

Breathe Slow – Alesha Dixon

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Night Out**

* * *

Serena took a sip of her peach martini and couldn't resist from checking around the lounge to see if a certain someone hadn't appeared yet. After her short evaluation revealed that he was still a no-show, she leaned against the railing and watched the sweaty, scantily-clad bodies dancing below her from the wall-to-wall windows of her VIP lounge. The music caused small vibrations along the railing she was currently leaning on and she couldn't help but get the urge to dance along with the rest of the crowd. But she was waiting for someone. And she was getting impatient.

She took another sip of her drink.

Long, tan fingers smoothly grabbed the glass from her hand and took a large swig, draining it. She watched as the person swallowed her entire drink and turned to give her a devilish smile.

"I thought you stopped drinking," he said while putting down the empty glass.

"And I thought you were going to be on time," she snapped.

"I didn't realize I was on a tight schedule," he said, keeping his arrogant smile.

She ignored his comment and resisted the urge to smack the smirk off his face. She walked over to the private bar and demanded another drink. The bartender was about to recommend that she stop drinking for the night but was left speechless by her fiery gaze. He gave a quick nod of his head and began to prepare the heated blonde's drink.

Darien stood behind her as his hand traveled down her back and let his hands gently hold her at either side of her waist. She felt his breath on her neck and couldn't help but let her anger subside for a few seconds. Before she fell even further into his attempts at seducing her, she reminded herself of why she had asked him to meet her here tonight. And she would need every ounce of self-control to talk to him, even if it was the last thing she did.

"Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to be late, I just lost track of time," he whispered, trying to charm his way out of her cold shoulder treatment.

She turned her body around to face him, a new drink in hand, and glared at him.

"I'm getting tired of the games you keep playing with me, Darien. I won't be waiting around for you forever." she said.

"Oh, come on Serena," he groaned, right before grabbing the drink out of her hands, "you always say that. And you should really stop drinking this crap." he said, indicating to her fruity concoction.

"I like this 'crap', but I don't like what **you're** giving me," she snapped while snatching her drink back.

"What's the big deal? So what, I was a little late, you know how I am with time."

"The whole damn world can know how you are with time, Darien, but the whole world _also_ knows that you do not keep a girl waiting for over an _hour,_" she gritted through her teeth.

She maneuvered her body to walk around him and left him standing alone at the bar.

"Someone's very cranky tonight," he muttered.

She walked back to her spot at the railing and continued her watch of the people below her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Darien lean against the railing as well, his back facing the glass windows.

"Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to live like them?" she mused.

"Like whom?" he questioned.

"Them," she indicated, pointing her gaze towards the crowd.

Darien shifted his head to glance at the crowd below him. He watched as some girls got on top of the bar counters and started to dance like the crazy drunken girls they were. He could vaguely hear the shouts and cheers of the vulgar men watching them from below, getting glimpses of what they should definitely not be looking at. A crowd of people were just dancing on the floor, while others were getting their own drinks. Strobe lights danced across the whole club, glaring off of the booths that were filled with couples and groups, some were enjoying conversation with each other, some of the more daring were openly being physical with one another, and other less intelligent members were sharing the newest drugs they purchased.

Just ordinary people enjoying an ordinary Friday night out.

"Why should we wonder how their lives are? We have everything they could only dream of." he replied.

"Maybe that's the problem with us…" she whispered,

"We never dream about anything."

Darien shifted his gaze back to Serena and couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Her long blonde hair was let down in loose waves, and she had a healthy glow to her cheeks. His eyes traveled to her thin, small nose and came to a stop at her lips. Her lips were a shade of pink that shimmered when the light hit them just right. Those luscious lips would one day be the end of him, and honestly, he didn't mind.

The makeup around her eyes didn't fail to add a spotlight to her sparkling blue eyes. Darien normally did not pay attention to a girl's features, but Serena's eyes were the most exquisite color he had ever seen. They were an innocent shade of blue, a soft color that could warm anyone's heart. Her eyes were a direct output to whatever she was thinking or feeling. They would shine when she was excited or happy about something, and they would grow a bit dull when she was upset. They would grow brighter when she got an idea or became nervous, and would grow just a shade darker when she was irritated. Until Serena, Darien had not known how much someone's eyes could tell him.

She was wearing a deep purple, silk tank top underneath her favorite tight, black cropped vest, accentuating her breasts. Her long legs were covered in form-fitting black skinny jeans while her small feet were clad in the pair of purple, suede heels he had bought for her from Manolo Blahnik himself. Serena had been so delighted to receive his gift, and her eyes had glittered when he slipped them on her feet for her.

She was perfection.

He heard her sigh before taking a sip of her pomegranate cosmopolitan, and shook himself out of his reverie.

"Why the sudden interest of living a normal life? Did something happen?"

"Darien," she started with a dry laugh "we live in New York City. Since when does something **not** happen."

He nodded his head in agreement before settling into the comfortable silence that had formed. The only noise was the loud music and occasional shouts from the people down below. He took another look down towards them, trying to find what Serena was gazing so longingly at.

"But sometimes I just wonder…what would it be like to start from nothing? To be born into a normal family who actually have to work to pay the bills. To just not even have to worry about who's going to backstab you next, but just worry about what grade you got on the test you took today. I mean, we probably own every single place these people work, eat, go to school, and sleep. It's as if we own **them**." Serena stated, turning her head to look straight at Darien.

He was slightly confused at her sudden tirade and could do nothing but stare back into her eyes. This wasn't the first time she had made a speech about how she wanted to be normal, or how she wished their Society was more dignified in its methods than it was.

"I don't get where you're going with this, Sere. If you're going on another spiel of how our Society does not know how to feel empathetic or spend money wisely then I don't really feel like listening."

"Of course you don't," she started "you're a part of that Society."

"So are you."

"But there's a difference between us. You enjoy being in this lifestyle. Getting everything you want without trouble, looking down on those who don't have that sort of power. You were born to be a Socialite."

"So were you." he said, gently grabbing her shoulders and turning her around so she was directly facing him.

The Society was an exclusive group that had formed in New York City over the past centuries. It was a tradition that could never be broken by the rich, famous, and _stunningly _attractive men and women of the City. Only the most elite families and people of the city were able to obtain the privilege of being a part of the Society, therefore earning the formal title of being a Socialite. Being in the Society was almost equal to being untouchable. Nothing could harm a Socialite, it was simply impossible. Although it was a difficult task to gain approval to become a member of the Society, it was a given that once you were in, you were in for good. There were only a few incidents where a Socialite was banned from the Society, but the reasons of why were always left secret and never to be spoken of again. But then again, secrets were made to be told, weren't they?

Serena lost her train of thought as she became strictly aware of Darien's hands grasping her shoulders. With just that one touch they felt the electricity winding through them. The flames that they had both tried to bury numerous times ignited into a conflagration that neither of them could put out. Not that they truly desired to.

Their lips collided as they sought for a feeling of fulfillment only they could provide for each other. Her hands went on a journey along his whole torso, traveling underneath his partially unbuttoned dress shirt. She felt him shiver as she traced patterns along his stomach and back, giving him goosebumps. Serena let out a soft groan as she felt him push her up on the railing and leave a trail of hot kisses along her neck. His hands worked their way along her legs, gently squeezing and massaging here and there.

The passion that they had was undeniable, yet they tried so hard to ignore it. She snapped her eyes open as she remembered why she originally had called him to meet her here. Darien wasn't paying attention to her soft shoves for him to get off of her and continued kissing along her exposed neck.

"Darien…w-we have…have t-to stop." she said incoherently.

His lips made his way back to her mouth before planting another fiery kiss on her lips, effectively shutting her up.

"Is that what you really want?" he whispered in her ear.

She gave one rough, final push and Darien respectfully stopped his conquest of taking her. He stared down at her swollen lips and slightly blushing face with longing, just as she was staring into his darkened eyes of lust. Her fingers began to trace his jaw line, and continued to move along his entire face in a feathery motion.

Serena was mesmerized by how gorgeous this man was. Her hands fluttered over his eyes, briefly wondering how he had been blessed with such stunning eyes. His eyes that had previously been a stormy black became as calm as the deep waters of the ocean. They were such a beautiful blue, so different from her own eyes, and she loved them. She had spent hours just staring into his midnight blue eyes during their many evenings together. Sometimes she would have his head gently lying on her lap, and she would stroke his perfectly tousled hair while staring at his eyes. He would occasionally ask her what was going through her mind when she stared at him like that, and she would just smile, responding with the classic 'Nothing'. Those were the lazy days they had shared, just lying around on his couch, listening to music with a glass of wine, or watching a movie that neither of them bothered to pay attention to.

Her hands traveled along the bridge of his nose and swept over both of his cheeks. She finally began to trace his perfectly sculpted lips. They were smooth under her fingertips, and she couldn't resist the urge to give him one final kiss. It was a deliberately slow one, a kiss she wanted to make last a lifetime. His lips always felt as if they were made for her own, moving together in a harmony neither of them had ever expected. But both of them knew this kiss was different, and while Serena was doing her best to not shed a single tear, Darien was slightly confused as to why she was giving him this dreadfully magnificent kiss.

It was a kiss of goodbye.

She broke the kiss and stood unmoving as Darien's forehead came to rest on her own. He had always been so intimate with her when they were together, and it had made her genuinely happy.

'_And that's all that mattered,' _Serena thought to herself, _'he made you feel like you were in heaven every time you were with him.'_

Serena shifted her head to stare at Darien again, and it seemed as if she was trying to memorize each aspect of his face. Her hand came to rest on his cheek again and she let it stay there for a few seconds before removing it.

Darien went to grab her hand but was a bit shocked to have her pull it away quickly. He noticed how she began to slightly change in front of his own eyes. Her posture had become perfect as she straightened out her back and legs while clasping her hands together behind her back, hiding her nervously fidgeting fingers. Her crystalline blue eyes that had always been so easily readable to him slightly grew dull as they enclosed themselves in a mask. Her chest that had just been heaving for air a few seconds ago was as still as it could be. There was a sudden elegant and mysterious air about her, obviously stating her wealth and status.

She looked like a Socialite.

"You're wrong about me, Darien. I was never born a Socialite, I was taught to be one. It doesn't run through my blood to be a Socialite, it's just a type of lifestyle I practice. It's something I would be able to leave behind in my past, and never feel regret for doing it. But you…it's…it's all you have. Being a Socialite is everything to you. It's what you eat, sleep, breathe…it's just who you are," Serena stated.

Darien had no rebuttal, as they both knew Serena was telling the truth.

"What's you're point?" Darien asked, a bit aggravated at how she knew so much about him.

"We have to stop seeing each other, Darien. Whatever we have together, whatever it is that we're doing, it's wrong. You and I are just two complete opposites."

"You're taking our secret rendezvous a bit too seriously. We're just two people who enjoy each other's company."

"That's the difference between us. I'm sick of having to sneak around like I'm always doing something wrong when I'm with you. All of this Socialite bullshit has gotten to your head. I can't do this anymore. I can't be in you're world."

"You keep forgetting you are a part of this world, whether you like it or not. Nobody can just leave the status of a Socialite, Serena. You and I both know that."

Serena let out a small laugh as she stared down at the crowd below her for the final time. She signaled for one of the waiters to bring her purse and the two waited in silence for the waiter to return. Serena reached into her large Chanel tote bag to retrieve her car keys and began to play around with the key chains. She stared directly into Darien's eyes and reminded herself once again, why she had called him to meet her.

"You don't know anything, Darien. You don't know anything about life outside of being a Socialite, or about me. I'm over these little games we've been playing with each other. I'm over being a puppet for our Society. I'm over everything. I'm especially...over you."

There was a long pause as the two adolescents just stood there in silence. Serena was trying so hard not to show him the pain she was in, while he was trying to figure out why she had suddenly changed her mind about their relationship.

"So…you're kind of dumping me right now, right?" Darien said nonchalantly.

Serena just nodded her head at his rhetorical question and couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed by all of her own emotions. She wanted to be with Darien, she really did. But at the same time…she didn't. No, she couldn't. Everything was just too complicated between them for anything to work out. She turned towards the exit of the VIP lounge and began to walk away from him.

"You'll never be able to let it go, Serena. Whether you want to admit it or not, you need the Society just as much as I do. Just like we need each other," Darien said under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear.

Serena stopped in her tracks as she felt a lone tear trail down her cheek that she stubbornly refused to wipe away. Darien watched with a stone cold look on his face as she stilled before making her escape. He waited for her to turn around and walk back towards him, whether it was to lecture him more or to admit defeat, he didn't really care. She would end up in his bed once again either way.

But he was shocked and angered as she continued to walk out of the club without even looking back at him. It was true, that at some point, their casual fling had become a need to the both of them. He refused to believe that he needed anyone like he needed Serena, but everything was just so right with her. Darien had attempted to stomp down his desire for Serena so many times, but he couldn't resist his selfish desires to come back for more. He could never get enough of the blonde goddess that seemed so untouchable.

Serena felt Darien's harsh gaze follow her as she made her way down the spiraling staircase and released a breath she had been unaware of holding. The night gave her comfort, the darkness seemingly shielding her from prying eyes. Her heels clicked against the pavement as she walked over to her new, frosted white Mercedes Benz. The 2009 S550 4MATIC™ Sedan had been the first car she had ever bought with her own money, and she was so proud of it.

The warm breeze swept through her blonde tresses and she paused, closing her eyes to better enjoy the calming sensation. It helped to clear her head from the jumbled thoughts that had been constantly bugging her for the past few months.

She stepped into the car and started the engine; its soft purr soothing Serena's frazzled nerves even further. Her hand made a move to put the car in drive when she was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of deep heartache. The tears she had been trying so hard to suppress began to slowly tumble down her cheeks. She pressed a hand against her mouth to attempt to stifle her sobs, but gave up immediately as the cries of her heartache only grew louder in sound. Her chest felt constricted and there was a huge lump of nothing that had formed in her throat as she continued letting out her heart-wrenching sobs. She didn't know when, or even how, but something had happened to her. Something she would never dare tell another soul.

She fell in love with Darien Shields.

* * *

It was about three in the morning when Darien had finally decided to stumble his way into his apartment…drunk. Instead of confronting Serena after her semi-abrupt departure, he sat himself down at the bar and continued to order drinks until the number of glasses rivaled the number of duplicates he saw. One of the waiters had graciously hailed him a cab and sent Darien on his way home.

Darien leaned against the wall to get some gravitational support and began what felt like the long journey to his bedroom. That was until the lights switched on, momentarily blinding his bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, isn't this just adorable?" a voice said, sarcastically, "My dearest brother returning home before the crack of dawn, drunk off of his pathetic ass."

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you, Raye. So why don't you be a good sister and get the hell out of my apartment?" he said, gruffly.

"Now, now, is that any way to be treating your sister who's been out of the country for a week? Didn't you miss me?"

"Actually, I prefer you being in Paris rather than in my apartment."

"Actually," she said in a mocking tone, "I was in London. And I even came back early to give you a surprise visit, but you were already out. Mind telling me with whom?"

"That's none of your business, now will you just leave?" he said, suddenly becoming extremely exhausted.

"Seems like someone's a little cranky. Now is that because you're drunk, or because the female company you were with tonight was unsatisfactory? Seems as though you're losing your touch, _Dare_," Raye said, with a glint in her eyes.

"Shut the hell up. I'm going to bed; I think you're smart enough to show yourself out."

Darien resumed his walk, using the wall as support, and tried to ignore Raye.

"You know, I may hate the blonde bitch, but I have to give her credit. She's one smart girl to turn her back on you."

He stopped cold and his posture became rigid with rage. The drunken stupor he had been in seemed to suddenly vanish as he stomped over to Raye who had been lounging calmly on his black, leather couch. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her so she was standing on her feet. He looked straight into her ruthless eyes but saw the fear swimming beneath her defiance as she stared right back into his own furious glare.

"That 'blonde bitch'," he said, gritting his teeth, "is a better person than you could ever dream of being. You should think twice before insulting her in my presence. I may let you get away with being a bitch in front of other people, but I will _never_ tolerate it when it comes to _her_."

"You would choose her over your own family?" she hissed.

He released his grip on her arms and turned his back towards her. His shoulders moved up and down in a drastic manner as he tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths. Raye's sudden appearance was doing nothing to help his headache, induced by both the alcohol he consumed as well as the abrupt loss of Serena.

"Just…just go home, Raye. I'm not in the mood to be having this argument," Darien sighed.

Raye grabbed her jacket and purse before making her way to the front door. She slipped on her shoes and turned around to face Darien one last time.

"She was the biggest mistake you made, _brother_." she said coldly, "Fix it."

Raye's heels continuously clicked against his apartment's floor before she slammed his front door shut, ceasing all noise. Darien shook his head and finally entered his bedroom. He sat down on the edge of his bed and became lost in his own thoughts, every single one revolving around Serena. Had he done something to make her act this way? Had someone found out about their secret affairs, other than Raye? Was there something Serena wasn't telling him? He buried his head in his hands and heaved a large sigh of frustration. What the hell had happened tonight?

Stripping down to his boxers, he laid down on his bed, thinking one last thought before closing his eyes.

_Mistake's fixed._

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

Alright~ so what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!

I do work hard, even if it's slow and not meeting certain expectations, I would appreciate to receive the same respect that I hold for all of my readers.

Hope you enjoyed!

xoxo

sarrang


	2. Chapter 2

**Between Us**

Author's Note:

Alright my lovely readers, it's been what, seven or eight months? I know, I know, you hate me and you think I'm a horrible writer and I should never write if this is the way I'm gonna work. I completely understand, because I hate those writers who write awesome stories and never update, not that I'm saying my story is 'awesome'. That would just be egotistical. And I'm not egotistical. Maybe a bit. So, let's begin with my excuses.

So I have none. All high school-ers are working hard towards graduation, and I am no exception. My teachers are who they are, and either my brain has not functioned this school year or the subjects I'm taking are impossible. We'll go with a little bit of both!

And you know, my personal life has always had its ups and downs. Boys will be boys, completely oblivious or intentionally cruel; and girls aren't just filing their nails to look nice. Me-ow.

My point is…I'm sorry. Really, REALLY, sorry. And if you love my story and are willing to put up with my impossible procrastination, enjoy~!

* * *

_I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters._

* * *

_Did you say that this love was twisted by the heavens?_

_I can't believe those words_

_Tell me why, why, why?; I want only you_

_No bye, bye, bye; don't say those sad words _

_I can try, try, try; if you come back to me_

_You know, I want to get, get, get your love_

Love – CN Blue

(translated from Korean to English)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**What's Love?**

* * *

Mina woke up to smooth lips giving her butterfly kisses all over her face. She couldn't help but smile at the innocent gesture of her current boyfriend. He was a cute one, with a marvelous body. His blonde, tousled hair slightly tickled her collarbone as he went to kiss the very top of her breast. Mina's small hands grabbed the sides of his face as she brought him up to kiss his lips. She let out a soft moan as his tongue traveled the inside of her mouth. This one was definitely a keeper.

She broke the kiss and felt Andrew pull away from her and lay back down. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her over to him so she would be lying across him. Mina sighed contently and let her hand rest against his chest. Andrew slightly bent down and gave her a light but lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

Mina's entire body stiffened as his soft words reached her ears. Why did everything have to be ruined by _those_ words? She let out a tiny sigh and began to sit up, clutching the comforter to somewhat shield her body. She grabbed the nearest piece of clothing, which happened to be Andrew's crisp white dress shirt, and slipped it over her body. Mina made a move to stand up from the bed when Andrew's hand gently latched onto her wrist.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Mina said lightly, giving him a peck on the lips, "nothing at all."

Truth be told, _everything_ was wrong. Love? Mina scoffed. That one thing had brought her all of the misery in the world. Love shunned her, mocked her; it had rejected her on a daily basis. All until she had enough of it and turned her back on _love_.

She had loved her father, and what did he do? He abandoned her and her mother, leaving them for a first class prostitute. The one man she was supposed to trust no matter what had left her to fend for herself at the age of nine. Even after eleven years, she clearly remembered how she used to be 'Daddy's Little Princess', and how heartbroken she had been over the abrupt departure of her father. There was no letter, no phone call, and no personal possession left behind for her to remember him with. She had stayed out of school for weeks, staying locked up in her room and crying for endless hours. The only person that could have brought her out of that state was her father…and he had never come for her. He would _never_ come for her. The cold, harsh truth came so suddenly to Mina one night that she abruptly stopped crying. When she had emerged from her bedroom, she was the image of an innocent child. No one would ever have guessed she went through such a terrible dilemma, and that was how she wanted it. Her father's absence had forced Mina to grow up, and grow up very quickly. So that's what she did.

She had loved her mother, and what did she do? She blamed Mina for her husband's infidelity, as well as everything else that went wrong in their lives. Most people knew of Mina's 'dirty little secret'; she was a mistake. Her mother, always being a promiscuous woman, had started a summer fling with her father many years ago. What was only supposed to be a few months spent lying in each other's arms turned into so much more when Mina's mother had discovered the pregnancy. Her father, wanting to take responsibility, had married her mother before she could rid their love child through an abortion, and they had been a happy family…for a few months. The fighting began when Mina turned one. The throwing of expensive objects and slaps came when she was three. The cheating and lying started after she turned six. Her mother went deeper and deeper into a depression and hatred that no one could pull her out of. Mina stopped trying when she turned sixteen.

She had loved her grandmother, and what did she do? Nothing. And that didn't sound so bad, compared to her parents. But it was so much worse. Her grandmother had never seen Mina as her one and only grandchild. In fact, she treated her servants with more warmth. Mina was the garbage in the family, the one person everyone wished wasn't alive to bring the family name such disgrace. She had grown up in a family who hated her just for being born, and Mina could never do anything about it. She had tried so hard to gain the acceptance of her grandmother, but nothing had ever worked. In her grandmother's eyes, Mina was nothing but the child who ruined her son's life.

She had loved her friends, and what did they do? Used her. If it weren't for Serena, Mina would have lost all hope in friendship. Her 'friends' had been nothing but poseurs who wanted their fifteen minutes of fame. Too bad Mina's wrath lasted much more than just fifteen minutes. Even saying Mina's name had gotten them easy access into hot clubs and restaurants, and they knew it. After using Mina to get what they wanted, they would always spread nasty rumors about her out of jealousy. Mina always knew this was the case, but she didn't mind playing this game. These little girls would play around, thinking they won, but Mina would pull some strings and destroy everything they loved, all until they begged her to stop. It was life.

And then…then she had loved _him_. Oh yes, she had loved him. She had loved him more than anyone else in this entire world. More than herself. She had felt as if she knew her purpose for being on earth when she had loved him. All of those lonely and hurt filled years had meant nothing when she was with him. Mina had felt as though she had received more love than anyone else, and that she had given the same amount back.

But everything came crashing down. Their perfect relationship began its downward spiral as his lies became abundant as her tears. They fought and fought and fought, until Mina couldn't take it anymore. So she packed up what little belongings she had in his apartment and fled back to her home. She did so at such an agonizingly slow pace, he could have stopped her at any moment. But he didn't. In fact, he just stood there and watched her. Watched as she heartbreakingly placed each belonging into her small luggage bag. All he had to do was apologize, no, all he had to do was hold her and she would have promised to forget everything. Forgive him for everything and just love him like she had. Mina had sat in her car at his apartment's parking garage for three hours, crying as she kept willing him to come down and prevent her from leaving.

He never did.

So Mina returned home, back to where all of her childhood heartache was, and picked up where she had left off. With him, she had felt so alive and…_human_. Now, she was nothing but a robot, doing what she was told without any complaint, without any emotion.

Love? Mina didn't believe in love. She could never believe in something that had only brought her pain. Only reminded her of what she had lost.

Mina didn't pay attention as Andrew shifted next to her and slipped on his boxers. He made a move to leave the room but looked back at her.

"If it's what I said, I mean it. I love you, Mina. You're the first person I've said that to, other than my family. But if you don't feel the same way…well I don't really care."

His words shocked her, and Mina couldn't stop herself from staring questioningly into Andrew's eyes.

"I'm not letting you go. You keep hiding from people who love and care about you, but I won't let you run from me," he said, turning around to walk out.

Before he had a chance to leave, Mina stood up and made her way over to him, wrapping her thin arms around his bare waist. They stood like that for a moment before Mina planted short butterfly kisses along the contours of his back muscle, smiling at his tiny shudders.

"I'm not running anywhere Andy," she whispered.

She felt him unwrap himself from her embrace and walk closer to the open door. Mina put her head down, unable to watch as yet another person left her all alone. The door shut softly but Mina felt like it echoed all throughout the room. Or was that the sound of her pulse rushing? Whatever it was, it began to consume Mina in her ever existent thoughts of abandonment.

_See? Everyone leaves you. No one could ever love you, Mina. You're just something to play around with. No one could ever love you. Ever._

The thoughts taunted her as tears that would never fall swam in her eyes. She began to shake her head to get rid of the thoughts when she felt two rough hands grab the side of her face. He raised her face to his, much like she had done to him a few minutes ago, and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Mina. I'm never going to leave you, do you understand that?"

Mina nodded her head helplessly, and felt something ignite inside of her as his lips came crashing down on hers.

This one was definitely a keeper.

* * *

Lita put the final touches on her two tiered cake and stood up straight to admire her work. She would have used a white fondant icing for a smoother effect but she preferred the homemade whipped cream icing her mother had taught her many years ago. It had a light and airy taste to it with just enough amount of sugar. The cake's exterior was covered by the soft whipped cream with a few flowers made of purple fondant on each tier. She held the bag of chocolate icing in her hand and admired the crisscross design she had created all over the cake. Her mouth began to water at the thought of biting into the delicious cake with a nice cup of cappuccino.

"Nice work," a low voice said from behind.

Lita jumped a little at the new voice in the room and willed herself not to turn around. She couldn't fall into his intense gaze again, she was positive she would never be able to come back.

"Thank you," she whispered.

His hands came up from behind her and began to guide the chocolate icing in a spot she had missed. Lita hated herself for blushing, but enjoyed the feeling of having his arms wrapped around her.

"And now it's perfect," he whispered in her ear.

She moved out of his warm embrace before mumbling a small thank you again. Lita busied herself by getting out a plate and mug for her cappuccino. She noticed the fact he was still standing next to her cake, staring at her. She tensed when he began to move towards her, afraid she would lose herself again. No, Lita knew she couldn't lose to him again, because she was sure she would never be able to stand up on her own again. She hated herself for being so weak when it came to him.

"You have to stop this, Kevin," she said, speaking clearly.

"Stop what?" he asked, his breath traveling against the back of her neck.

Lita began to lean into him slightly, before catching herself. She tried to escape from the dangerous situation, but she felt his hands on her hips, forcing her to stay in place. The small physical contact was killing her; she was forgetting how to breathe.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" she cried out, tears of frustration welling up in her eyes as she tried to glare at him. The tears she swore she would never cry in front of him were falling down her cheeks in a never-ending waterfall, and she flinched slightly when he tried to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry Lita; please don't cry because of me."

She scoffed. That's all she _had_ been doing lately. Every single time he came up in her mind, she would cry. It would differ from shedding a few tears, to bawling her heart out until physical exhaustion overtook her.

"_You_ turned your back on _me_. I wanted us to be _together_, Kevin. So why do you keep acting as if nothing happened and that we're fine? God, I swear you live just to make me suffer!"

Lita gasped when he suddenly slammed his fist down on the countertop behind her. She heard her heartbeat increase double the quick rate it was already going due to the fear she held from his violent act. She was frozen to the spot as she felt his arms wrap around her thin waist as he nuzzled his face into her neck in a loving gesture.

"Damn it Lita," he whispered, sending involuntary shudders up and down her spine, "you know I would never intentionally give you pain. Why are you making this so hard for me?"

Kevin kept rubbing small circles on Lita's back as her tears began to subside.

"This doesn't have to be hard," Lita said, pleading with Kevin.

"You know it is," he responded, wiping away the remainder of her tears.

"No," she gritted out, "I don't. All I know is that you can't handle the truth, so let me spell it out for you. I was ready to throw away everything I had for a shot at living the rest of my life with you, but you were never willing to do that for me. Want to know what else I know? I care more about this relationship than you could ever imagine. Just because you're a few years older than me doesn't make you wiser, _Kevin_," she said, spitting out his name.

"Listen to yourself Lita!" he said, gripping her forearms tightly, "You could _never_ give up your lifestyle for mine. I'm doing this for your own good! I would be willing to put everything on the line for you, but not at the cost of you getting hurt. Do you know how hard it is to live the kind of life I do? I would never put you in that sort of pain, do you understand? I care about you more than I have cared about anyone else in this worl—"

"Then prove it!" she shouted, cutting him off, "Prove to me that you love me, that I'm the one who keeps you sane. Prove to me that you could never live without me, that I'm your girl. Please…please just prove to me that I still matter to you, as much as you matter to me," she whispered brokenly.

He brought her into a tight embrace, wishing to never let go, and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too much to let you self-destruct," he said.

Lita shoved Kevin off of her before slapping him across the face. Her breathing had become shaky again as the tears that stopped began to form again.

"Stop playing around with my emotions, I'm sick of it. You don't even _know_ what love is," she hissed.

Lita moved to leave the kitchen, still shaking from both pain and anger. She felt as though each step she took brought her closer and closer to a world of despair. Once she left this room, at this very moment, her chances of being with Kevin would be shot out the window. She took slow, reluctant steps, begging him with her thoughts to come after her.

_Just grab me, Kevin. Please, just hold me and never let me go. I promise I'll forgive you for everything if you just make me stop from walking out of your life._

He hadn't moved an inch by the time she had reached the door to leave. A single teardrop fell down her cheek as she turned around to face him with a calm expression.

"I'm getting married in six months. I hope you can attend the wedding."

And then she left.

* * *

Many students began to leave the lecture hall while a petite 'bluenette' was just starting to pack up her laptop. She felt the tall boy's presence looming over her own figure, and turned around to give him a smile.

"I'm sorry Greg, is there something you wanted?" she asked kindly.

"Umm, not…really," he stuttered, "I-I was just wondering if I could walk you to your next class. Help with all of those books?"

"Oh, these?" she said, referring to the decent stack of textbooks. "Yea, sure, that would be nice."

Greg gave her a boyish smile as he began to gather the majority of her books. They were about to leave the room when a voice stopped them.

"Actually, Miss. Williams, I was hoping that I could have a moment of your time. I wished to discuss your research paper with you," her professor said.

"Is there something wrong with it, Mr. Edwards? I really do need to go to my next class," the girl said, attempting to get out of the classroom.

"I'm afraid it's quite important, and I'll only need a few minutes," he replied.

Amy turned to face Greg, opening her arms to receive her many textbooks.

"Hey Greg, I don't want you to be late to your own class, so you should just go on ahead. Maybe you can walk me some other time?" she asked.

"Yea, sure, no problem," he said, turning bright red at the thought of getting to walk with her.

Greg scurried out of the room, leaving the large lecture hall to just Amy and Mr. Edwards. She set down her personal belongings, and was about to walk down the few steps to reach her professor's desk when she felt him slam her against the wall. She vaguely noticed the fact that he locked the door, being too occupied by the intense glare his blue-grey eyes were giving her.

"Is this your way of revenge? By flirting with your classmates and making me jealous?" he questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Amy said cheekily, "I thought you wanted to talk to me about my research paper. Was I mistaken?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Amelia. You cannot just leave in the middle of an argument and start hooking up with random guys in your class!"

She flinched slightly at the harsh tone he had used to say her full name, but felt her blood boil at the way he was reprimanding her.

"Excuse me, _Mr. _Edwards, but may I remind you this is school? And I did not hook up with anybody, let alone _random_ guys! Greg and I have known each other since middle school for crying out loud!"

"Is that why he gets all flustered around you when all you do is _smile_?"

"That's not my fault! I can't just tell him to stop blushing when all I'm doing is being nice! Stop being such a jealous jackas—"

She felt his lips slam down onto hers, and she fruitlessly pushed against his muscular chest. Amy couldn't resist his attacks any longer, and began to kiss him back. This was wrong, so very wrong, but it just felt too good. They finally separated, gasping for much needed air. His forehead was pressed against hers as he tried to calm his racing mind.

"You bring out the worst in me," he sighed out.

"Right back at you," Amy said.

"I'm sorry," he started, breaking the awkward silence.

"For what?"

"For losing my temper the other night. And today."

"Oh Zach," Amy said out loud after failing to hold her glare. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wishing they could always be together like this.

"You're forgiven! I wasn't exactly being the fairest girl throughout all of this."

They held onto each other's hand in a sweet embrace, relishing in the small moments they had together. Amy sighed, wishing that everything could be easier. Zach was only three years older than her, fresh out of college himself. When she saw the young, attractive teacher on the first day of classes, she thought it was only natural to develop a tiny crush on him. Amy was both shocked and flattered when he had shown an obvious interest in her as well, and began to reconsider him as more than just a tiny crush.

Their first date had been at his apartment, and she found it odd how he managed to afford such a spacious and beautiful home with a teacher's income. She decided not to ask him, believing that it was too personal as of yet. She laughed at the memory, for they had gotten _extremely _personal after dinner.

_Flashback_

Amy knocked on his apartment door, feeling the butterflies flying around at hypersonic speed in her stomach. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She was putting everything on the line for a man she barely knew! Her breathing began to quicken as thoughts of how dangerous this really was swam around in her head. But as soon as she saw his welcoming smile and honest green eyes, Amy knew she couldn't just leave now.

"Hey, I thought I heard you out here," he said.

She nodded, completely speechless. He led her inside and let her admire his impeccable décor, accepting all of the compliments humbly. It was then that Zach held out his hand, silently asking for Amy's so he could lead her into the dining room.

Everything changed with that one touch.

Dinner was sweet with roses and candles, and the food was delicious as it looked. Flirtatious glances were passed back and forth as they had made small talk. However, school was left out of the conversation entirely, and that was what Amy wanted. She had laughed a lot, more than she had for a while now. There was just something about Zach that made her comfortable…and happy. As dessert came to an end, Amy made a move to get up to leave.

"Thanks, Zach," she said, hesitating in calling him by his first name.

"My pleasure. I really hope we can do this again some day," he replied, smiling at the fact she had called him Zach.

She was about to slip her heels back on when she had felt him gently tug on her arm so that she was facing him again. Her face flushed a slight red, and she was thoroughly confused as to why she reacted so strongly to his one touch. Amy felt Zach moving closer and closer to her face, and shut her eyes in anticipation.

But he never kissed her.

Amy had opened her eyes, rejection and doubt beginning to settle into her heart. She was already having such a hard time believing she had fell for him, but here he was throwing it back into her face.

"Maybe…maybe this was a bad idea. I don't want to see you getting hurt," he whispered.

She nodded, numb from any emotion. Shaking out of his light grasp, Amy slipped on her shoes and exited the apartment. Her body began to shake as she waited for the elevator, tears forming for no apparent reason. Well, there was the fact that she was just dumped…on the first date.

Needing something to get her mind off of her current situation, she began to push the down button on the elevator continuously. It was on about her fortieth click that she felt Zach wrap his hand around her arm again. Amy looked up at him questioningly, about to ask what he was doing out here, when he had slammed his lips down onto hers. They had stumbled back into his apartment, tearing off each other's clothes by the time they reached his bedroom. He had picked her up easily, laying her down on the bed to admire her beauty.

"There's no going back if you don't leave now, Amy. Can you handle everything that's going to be coming our way?" Zach questioned.

Amy wasn't sure she could handle anything at all, but she did know that she couldn't let a chance to be with this man go. Whatever the consequences were, she would face them with her head held high and Zach by her side. She just knew it.

"Are you ready to be stuck with me for a little bit?" she asked.

"I'm ready to be stuck with you for a while," he said, smiling against her lips.

_Present_

She had spent the night with him, and she remembered how they made whispered promises to each other as their bodies came together. It was bizarre, and extremely unfathomable as to how she had fallen so hard for him after one date. Amy had been with other guys previously, but her gut was telling her that she would regret it for the rest of her life if she had let this one go. She knew it was extremely cliché for her to think that way, but it was true on so many different levels.

And here they were now, growing stronger and more in love each passing day. She leaned into his embrace, giving him another long kiss.

"I should get to class," she whispered.

Zach picked up her books and fallen bag, keeping a hand on everything until he was sure that she had complete control of all her books. They smiled at each other as she left, secretly promising to meet up with each other somewhere after school.

Amy was an exceptionally intelligent girl with her vast amount of knowledge, which was how she got an early acceptance to NYU, but she was sure of one thing above everything else.

This was love.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

This chapter was just all about the love lives of the different girls, excluding Raye. I'm going to have her story come in gradually.

Takes literally forever for me to update, doesn't it? Sorry!

Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEWWW !

xoxo

sarrang

* * *

moon-angel-princess, Sailor moon pink, Silver Moon Goddess1, serenity11287, nika, jessicam242, rosebudjamie, SerentiyMoonGodness, iluvboys, Krys7: Thank you! I really appreciate your support! I hope you can put up with my late postings and continue to read and love my story!

mangamania: To start off, I'm sorry that I got you confused. But like I stated in my A/N at the beginning, just consider this to be a new story. There's no old version, this is a fresh start for me. Any further questions, just message me! : )

BonitaChickia: Haha, I absolutely adore reviews like your own. It makes me really happy to know that someone is thoroughly enjoying my story. I hope I hear from you again!

zoki: Well, I'm sorry to hear that I didn't get your attention, but it was my goal to make the first chapter vague. I'm just giving my readers a general idea of the relationship between Serena and Darien. Trust me; I'll get more into it as I continue writing. Hopefully I'll be able to drag you into my story!

chocco pie: Thank you for your positive feedback! I'll get more into the Serena-Raye issue, I promise! And you'll just have to read to find out about Serena, now won't you! Hope to hear from you again!


End file.
